Memories
by BlueIceWolf7
Summary: Yoshimori and Tokine is in a fight with an ice wolf ayakashi, when yoshimori get an unexpected blow ,Tokine began to struggle with her inner emotions, will yoshimori live or he won't? Yoshikine


**Chapter 1 Cold day**

***Yoshimori***

"Why do you think you have to protect me all the time?" Tokine yelled at me "because i don't want to..." I was cut off"Yoshimori if i ever need your help, I'll ask for it" with that Tokine ran towards the Yukimura residence, leaving me alone, deep in thought I continued the words i was about to tell to Tokine because i don't want to see you get hurt again and the thought of you being hurt because of me.

I slowly walked towards the Sumimura residence and motioned into the door .luckily no one was home, i was left alone, I motioned to my room and changed my clothes, I laid down to my futon, it has been almost a month since the incident at Kokuboro *chuckle* i guess I just can't take back when it was just the way it was, can I?, then I drifted off to sleep.

***Tokine***

i am inside the training hall polishing my skills when the incident yesterday entered my mind it's not like i can't protect myself besides I'm a Kekkaishi, it's my duty to protect the land not to be protected.

***Yoshimori***

i was at the kitchen staring at the box i sealed before the Kokuboro incident ,inside it was my baking stuff, I am still debating whether i would open it or just keep it ,but i can't decide so i leaved it on the place where it was,

Then i changed to my practice hakama and top and went to my usual training place, behind the old temple, it has been my daily routine to practice here with crafty crows as my company, as always i capture all the crows with my kekkai and use the "cockroach approach".

After hours of training i went home, took a bath and changed my clothes, then father shouted with a cheerful voice "let's eat dinner!" when i meet him at the intersection of the kitchen i told him ''dad, I'll pass" father has a confused expression on his face then he asked me "are you all right Yoshi? If you don't take dinner tonight you don't have any energy for your Kekkaishi duties." dad stated with a worried tone "yeah, I'll be fine" after that i went to my room ad drift off to sleep.

***Shu-ji***

i went to the counter and get the main dish for tonight when i got to the table .Shigemori asked curiously "where is yoshimori?" i replied "father Yoshimori's not taking dinner tonight" Shigemori replied "well, let him be, that lazy bum don't deserve dinner anyway" Shigemori said with slightly irritated tone to avoid his worried voice. Then i took 3 servings of rice and gave them to Toshimori and Yoshi's grandfather.

***after several minutes***

When we finished dinner i washed the plates and clean the table. I took a rest after i finished the dishes; suddenly i saw Yoshi already dressed in his Kekkaishi uniform "i asked him "you're already leaving?" Yoshi replied while fixing his sneakers "yeah" he simply stated. "Be caref-."I was cut off when Yoshi disappeared in the hallway. I looked at the clock and it was just 7:45.

***Yoshimori***

i was running towards Karasumori , when i approached the gate i jumped over "Tokine" i yelled "anything weird happened?" she reply "not really" "he continued "but I'm having Hakubi to scout the place a little bit " ,"hey, madarao, why don't you look around too?" I said while my hands are crossed "what...*yawn* it's still early, let's just wait when something happens besides my nose is so sensitive *long yawn*."Ok, i admit it, *sigh* hakubi is much better than you anyway" i simply stated. "What!How dare you compare that puppy to me, he is no match for my sense of smell. I'll sniff out every trouble there is .i don't care if it has curse or bad luck either!"Madarao howled as he floats around the school. What a dork. Then i jumped beside Tokine was seating, i ran a little bit then jump and land on two feet, holding my staff behind my neck, i sat down and put the staff aside.

***Tokine***

After several minutes we sensed an ayakashi. We ran off with our two demon dogs. "Madarao what's wrong?" Yoshimori asked in concern, "hakubi are you alright?" i asked worry showing on my tone **(A/N just imagine the scene when madarao smelled the scent of koya but this time both of them are acting like it)** "this is gonna be tough honey" hakubi said "i agree with Hakubi, this is going to be tricky." madarao exclaimed. Then a form of shadow appeared above us and started to attack us with a rain of ice shards. Yoshimori acted and put on a kekkai on both of us. We're lucky the ice shads didn't penetrate the kekkai. Then the ayakashi appeared it was a wolf it has ice like for on its back and his long tail is thick and cold,it also has band on its feet with a paw mark on it .it came nearer to us and we jumped off to safety. Trying to stay away from the ayakashi as much as possible.


End file.
